The invention relates to fuel supply systems for internal combustion engines. More particularly, the invention relates to fuel injection systems and, still more particularly, to fuel injection systems for two-stroke internal combustion.
The invention also relates to arrangements for injecting a fuel/gas mixture into the air intake system or combustion chamber of an internal combustion engine. Furthermore, the invention relates to arrangements for injecting a mixture of compressed gas and fuel into the combustion chamber of an internal combustion engine.
The invention also relates to apparatus for providing a liquid/gas mixture.
Attention is directed to the following U.S. Patents:
______________________________________ Dahl 2,975,982 March 21, 1961 Deluca 3,128,948 April 14, 1964 Deluca 3,387,790 June 11, 1968 Schuster 3,693,889 September 26, 1972 Hulsing 4,213,564 July 22, 1980 ______________________________________